


This isn't what you want

by aboutelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me you don’t want this; I see the way you look at me,” Annalise hisses.<br/>“This isn’t what <i>you</i> want.” Bonnie draws a deep breath. “You miss Nate. That’s what this is about.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Bonnie knows she isn't who Annalise wants.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't what you want

Bonnie lingers in the doorway to Annalise’s office. “I’ll go home now. Unless there’s something else you need me to do…” she offers.

Annalise looks up from her glass, her steady companion, even more so since Nate left. She regards Bonnie, a strange expression on her face, before motioning her closer. “Close the door and come over here,” she says, slurring the words slightly.

Bonnie does as she’s told, stepping tentatively towards the desk. Before she knows what happened, Annalise has pulled her tight and kisses her deeply and desperately. She pushes Bonnie back against the desk, her hands roaming up Bonnie’s thighs…

Gently but firmly Bonnie puts her hands up and stops her.

Annalise glares at her. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this; I see the way you look at me,” she hisses.

Bonnie casts down her eyes. “This isn’t what _you_ want.” She draws a deep breath. “You miss Nate. That’s what this is about.”

Annalise steps back as if she burned herself on Bonnie’s skin.

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch the other woman’s hand, Bonnie pleads instead: “Talk to me, Annalise.” When she doesn’t get a reaction, she tries again: “Or… we can have sex.” She gives a little shrug, as if she truly didn’t care. “If that’s what you really want, but I don’t think it is.”

A multitude of emotions flicker across Annalise’s face, too fast for Bonnie to make sense of all of them. So she just stands and waits; she’ll do whatever Annalise wants from her, like always.

Annalise’s facial expression settles somewhere between exasperated and rueful. “Go,” she says simply.

Bonnie bites her lip and nods. She steps around Annalise, careful not to touch her. She turns at the door, hesitates.

“Good night,” she says, closing the door.


End file.
